1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiplex communication system for use in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Prior Art
It is preferred that a transmitter and receiver system to be installed on a vehicle should be simple in construction and lightweight. For this reason, it has been proposed to reduce, as much as possible, the number of communication lines connecting a plurality of transmitter and/or receiver units (or nodes) together. Examples of such conventional communication systems includes (i) one in which a single communication line, such as an optical fiber cable and a coaxial cable, connects each two units together, (ii) one in which a plurality of units are connected together through a single communication line and a single synchronizing signal line, and (iii) one in which a plurality of units are connected together through a single communication line and a plurality of address lines.
In such conventional communication systems, however, the signal lines used are not utilized fully efficiently, and the arrangement of connection of those signal lines has not yet been simplified to a satisfactory level.